Rising from the ashes
by Shadowkillr1904
Summary: What would you think if one day you lost everything, your family was taken from you and all that you had left was one friend, you might say this will make your life complicate, now lets go ahead and through in destiny. That would make for one hell of a high school career. Can Aiden live up to his dads name, can any of them live up to the legacy left before them? Lets find out!


This is a story that my frind is writing he wants me to post it on here for him here is what he has so far

Chapter 1  
Tragic beginnings

Early morning came, the sun had not yet risen over the horizon. No one in the home was awake, No one that anyone would notice anyway. Aiden leaned against the wall taking a deep breath, it was always at this time of night when it haunted him the most, normally he could push it out of his head. When it was quiet is when it gets difficult.

It was quiet... to quiet she couldn't take it anymore, she wanted to go home, she wanted life to be the way it was. That would never happen again, life would never be like it was because all she had now was her best friend and she was all that he had. No matter what the two of them would stick together, he had promised her that and she was going to hold him to it.

Lightning split the sky and thunder shook the home,Alison ran down the stairs just so she knew someone would be there, she wasn't scared , no not at all. Angry, that how she was. It had come as an utter shock but not just for her. Her parents and Aiden's gone, neither one of them had anyone left except each other. She came down the stairs without looking she whipped around the corner into the kitchen and slammed right into someone.

Aiden saw her coming he could almost feel her as she took each step she took as she scurried down the stairs, this since didn't come natural or maybe it did and he just didn't know it. You see he was in sink with her, just her. When she smacked into him he just reached out his hand catching her by the wrist helping her to catch her balance "hey hey Ali slow your role darlin, are you alright" he asked as he took in her presence, the dark thoughts that were tormenting him moments before hand seamed to sting less in this moment.

"Oh my god Aiden! I'm so sorry, are you alright, did I hurt you?" No sooner then she got the sentence out of her mouth when she felt a smile spread across her face, she felt silly thinking that her small frame would actually do damage to him. He wasn't much older then her but where she was small and arrow dynamic where as he was a bit taller at least by six inches or so and built like a tank due to his years of marshal arts training that he had done in his life.

Aiden chuckled softly as he pulled her close hugging her tightly, he could feel her heart pounding. She must have been thinking the same thing that he was and he knew that it affected her differently then it did him "Hey don't worry I'm fine what are you doing up" he asked hoping her answer would be different then he expected. He took a long look at her and was amazed that even with tears in her eyes she was still the prettiest girl he had ever met. He leaned his back against he wall and still reaching out his hand and holding hers in it.

She looked at him and with her free had she rubbed her eyes trying to hid the fact that she was still broken inside due to the night where everything had changed, she then sat down next to him on the wooden floor. "Do you really have to ask what is going through my head" she asked dimly as she lay her head on his shoulder and felt his are wrap around her, "We're in this together right?" she asked somewhat worried as she clinched tighter to his hand "I don't think I can take losing anyone else right now?

"Flash Back"

"You never know Ali one day you might beat me, though that's some what like saying that I would some day be a better Gymnast then you" he chuckled a bit as he took his stance "Ha we both know I couldn't out flip you there is just no way." He smiled as he waited for her to take her stance.

Alison wasn't a bad fighter but she wasn't at Aiden's level just yet but she thought about what he had just said, he couldn't out flip her and that was doing to help her out in the moment, she was still on one knee and made it seam sa though she was recovering when really she was plotting. Using her back leg she darted towards the wall which was a good two and a half to three feet in the opposite direction of her fight, but she had been working on something that would help her, as she made it to the wall she placed her foot on the wall. In her head she counted her steps up the wall, "One...two...three... four" she counted the steps as she made them up the wall and pushed herself off the wall and flipped over Aiden. Her gymnastics had payed off, as she went over him she landed on his shoulders. She wrapped her legs around his neck causing the both of them to collapse.

"Later that night"

It had been a few hours since the training match and Aiden was still a bit befuddled, he never would have thought that Alison would have bested him in the ring. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked over at her, she had to be pleased with herself he could almost see the excitement seeping from her skin "Yeah, yeah you got me and I have to admit the move you used was so shocking that even if I had seen it coming I wouldn't have been able to stop it" He said as he walked down the street with her. They turned the corner to there street and there houses that were right next to each other had burned to the ground.

Alison ran ahead as she was the one who noticed the body bags. Tears began pouring from her eyes as she realized that there were four bags, after that count there was no need for any questions. She fell to her knees sobbing not knowing what to do at this point.

As soon as the realization of what was going on hit him, Aiden didn't think about what he had just lost, he ha dent been able to deal with the shock yet. All he knew for sure was that Alison was hurting and all he wanted to do was help her. He walked up behind her and knelt wrapping his arms around her shoulder. As he did that she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck and he hugged her rocking her back and forth gently "Hey doll don't worry your not alone, I got your back always"

End Flashback

As they sat there the wheels started turning in Aiden's head, they had been in this "Group home" for almost a year and that was to long in his opinion. "Hey Ali cheer up go pack a bag" he gave her a reassuring smile "Look tomorrows your birthday and I know there are things at your old house that you would love to have right"

She knew that moment that he could see the spark in her eyes "Umm are you sure" she asked a bit timidly still somewhat afraid to go back there "Its almost 200 miles from here to Angel Grove how in any kind of world are the two of us going to get there and back before we're caught" she asked twirling her hair in her fingers playing with thoughts and plans behind her eyes.

Aiden smiled at her question and held up one finger and dashed up the stairs, he had just turned six-teen and that meant that some of his inheritance had come through. He picked up his bag and began to put his things in his bag, some clothes watch sunglasses and a lighter that was his grandpa and his dads pocket knife he got his wallet counting the money in it "3600 dollars" he said and checked the balance on his card he had another 5000 on that, he had to say his parents lawyer was a genius he hadn't had to change much to get the money his dad would normally make from the Dojo, Will, his fathers business partner had set it up to where his Fathers share had been going into two separate accounts. A 5th of it went into an account that he could use and the rest went into an account he couldn't access until he graduated. He ran back downstairs with his bag and his gear in hand, looking at Alison he tossed her his wallet "I never said we were coming back just that we should leave and go home, we both have friends there and maybe we can get some answers about what really happened" He sighed taking a deep breath as he watched her open the wallet.

Seeing him dash like that, without a word got her a bit worried but moments later he had returned. She watched him intently as he tossed her his wallet she opened it seeing a wad of cash she couldn't help but smile "Oh wow Aiden there is over three grand in here what in the world how, when did you get this" just then a light went off in her eyes like fireworks, did he know what he had just put in her head "Hey wait a moment your serious? You really want to leave? They will be looking for us." She stated almost an air of certainty in her voice.

Aiden watched the spark in her eyes he loved it and it was the first time he had seen it over the past year in which they had been in this dark dismal place "Well I know that we didn't celebrate my birthday last weak on account of this place is run by moronic drones, but nonetheless i got part of my inheritance, Will set up my dads money to come into an account for me and then there is another account that holds the rest of that till I reach eighteen so you see we can leave" he paused looking at his phone "so check this out on the Gray hound it will take us three hours to get to LA right that bus leaves at 4:30 am and I can get tickets for $142.00 for each that's $284.00 I have like 5300 in the bank hell if I can get $84 we would make it to LA with 8 grand, at this point it'll be like $7916 but still I can get us a car and get the rest of the way home and we would go from there."

Before he even had a chance to finish his statement she through her arms around his neck hugging him tightly "Give me like five minutes I am going to pack a bag and we can go its only three am though, you said the bus didn't leave till 4:30 what are we supposed to do with an hour and a half" she asked as she let him go and made her way up the stairs leaving him to ponder a response

He heard her question and smiled a bit and before she was out of ear shot he responded to the hour and a half question "Well for a mission like this we will need our whits about us so I figure there is a cafe' down the block from the bus station we can go eat? And besides were going home this is more then likely the last time I am going to have the prettiest girl ever to walk the halls of Angel Grove high school to myself for the last time"

At hearing his statement she blushed though gratefully she didn't think he saw that being that it was dark and she was slid behind a wall. If she didn't know better she would think he was flirting with her but she really had no idea of the truth of that statement, although in her head she had a way to test it, after gathering her things in her bag she ran down and stopped about two steps from the bottom she took his hand and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek "Well then take me home Aiden and I promise it will not be the last time you have me to yourself, remember we are in this together"


End file.
